My Place
by Geta's Princess
Summary: *Goku/Vegeta yaoi* Goku and Vegeta meet someone unexpected. They are forced to learn the Charter and go into Ancelstierre and help cure the Old Kingdom.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters of DBZ.   
  
A/N comment: Hey! Been a while since I've wrote anything, and I think this is a nice touch to the other story...although that one isn't what I want it to be. I promise I'll fix that up soon. This is yaoi, which is male x male. If that offends you in anyway, or it doesn't appeal to you, then I suggest you leave. Please don't sue me or anything. As I said, I don't own Dragonballz, I'm just a hopeless romantic that would like to see Goku and Vegeta hook up, so I write my own stories to amuse those of us that think alike. This might be, well, a little sappy. This isn't what you think it'll turn out to be. Yeah, I know I hook them up a little early, but I'm tired of writing all of that about want and need and stuff like that. Well, enough of my senseless babble, and on with the fic! Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! I'll update sooner if the reviews give me feedback!  
  
*****  
  
Goku walked along the shoreline relishing the rain, and the strong scent of the ocean mingling. Gazing out over the ocean, watching as the surface of the water was shattered by the raindrops as his unbroken thoughts assorted throughout his mind of one person he desired incredibly. Vegeta. Just his name was enough to make this unbelievable feeling run through his veins. It was like lightening and fire, yet compassionate and docile, freezing cold and unbearable, yet a summers breeze and apple blossoms.  
  
He couldn't stand much more torment. Day after day, hour after hour, second after second he was around Vegeta, he felt as if he would melt. Everything about the prince was perfect. He had pride, strength, fury, a goal to achieve in life, and most of all, compassion. Most of the time he wouldn't let anyone raise it up and out of the high and mighty prince, but it was there. Goku could see it. It made him hungry to see what else Vegeta had to offer...but if he was even extending it to anyone, did Goku stand the slightest of a chance?   
  
The rain decreased a little, but still held a steady pace as he turned onto the pier. Walking down to the end, he leaned against the railing and looked out into the gray. "What am I going to do?" He questioned the dark blue water gently. Should he tell Vegeta how he felt, or just leave it be? "About what?" A husky voice said softly behind him. Goku knew it was Vegeta. Who else had a voice like his? Damn, it was amazing. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at the object the he needed desperately in fear that if he did look, the voice would vanish, leaving him with nothing once again.  
  
"I should be the one to ask you that," Vegeta replied walking up to stand beside Goku. The prince didn't know what he was doing to Goku. Controlled shivers ran down Goku's spine as the contact of the smaller man's frame leaning against his. Goku chose not to answer that particular question. He stood, motionless against his prince, savoring the soft contact between them. Vegeta looked up to Goku, but Goku refused to meet his gaze, and looked the other way. The prince watched as the small fragments of water trailed down his other half's smooth, child like face. True, he had the same feelings as Goku had, but there was absolutely, positively no way that he would tell him.   
  
He could be rejected, pushed away, and shut out completely. That's everything contrary to what he desired. He wanted to be held in those husky, brawny arms, kissed tenderly, have sugar-sweet whispers said in his ear, and most of all, loved by the other. The rain striking the ocean was the only sound between the two Sayjin's as they were caught up deeply into their own thoughts. Vegeta knew, oh did he know, that there was something between the two of them, and he was dying to act upon it, but then he had his consequences. Besides that, he also had his pride. What was he to do? Just walk up to Goku after a sparring session and say, "Oh, and before I leave to get on with my life, I thought that I would tell you that I love you," Yeah, that's really going to work. Then again, the Sayjin beside him was so gentle and naive that there was a possibility that it would work. But that was not his style, and he had seen behind Goku's mask. The taller sayjin had much more to him than he let on. He was more complex, more mature, and really not that idiotic when you get a glimpse of the man behind the mask.  
  
Goku turned his head, tilting it a bit, and looked back into Vegeta's stare. What he saw was nothing like the gaze that the mighty prince usually gave him. No, not at all. Instead he got soft, warm, tender eyes, filled with curiosity, passion, sparkle, and a flame. A flame bound to burn within the royal prince's body for all eternity. What even surprised Goku more was that Vegeta didn't rip his gaze away from Goku's. He held steady, looking on as if he would find something that he was searching for if he looked hard enough. The taller Sayjin's mouth opened slightly as he stared back into those rare eyes, mesmerized, enthralled to the other Sayjin's receptiveness. Vegeta leaned a little closer, pressing his frame closer to the younger Sayjin to see a reaction, if any. Nothing drastic happened when he leaned closer, but he did take note of a slight sparkle in the other man's gentle, tender, obsidian eyes.  
  
"Kakarott..." He whispered so tenderly that he was almost sure that the one meant to hear it didn't. He was about to say it again when Goku lifted his hand slowly from the railing and to Vegeta's face, wiping at the rain falling onto his cheek. Vegeta kept his gaze locked with Goku's, hoping that this might be what he was yearning for. So many years just for this one moment...just for this one touch. Soft and simple, yet so complex. Vegeta's eyes wavered for a moment, but he was quick to keep his obsidian orbs on Goku's.   
  
Just as slowly as Goku lifted his hand, Vegeta lifted his own to the face that he long for years to touch like this. Just inches away from his face, he hesitated, and wondered where this would lead. Goku closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, nuzzling it ever so softly. The Sayjin Prince watched on as the one he loved continued to display his affections for his Prince. The feeling that shot through his veins at the soft touch at his cheek, and his desires' face against his palm was like electric. Through his arm and straight to his heart, making it pound heavily in his compact chest. Slowly, he rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface of his lovers cheek, the contact quickening his breath. The hand on his own face responded to his touch by sliding down to trace his wet lips, and then slipping down to rest on his shoulder.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and was met once again with the soft, alluring gaze of his Prince, and he leaned in so that his forehead was resting against that of his Princes'. His hair shielding the both of them from most of the rain, his eyes glistening and sparkling like that of the stars in the night, letting a light shine through to him, letting him see what really lay behind that mask. In front of the Sayjin No Ouji at this very moment lay something brilliant, intriguing, tempting, exquisite, passionate.... over all, perfect. "Vegeta..." The prince looked up willingly into those eyes that spoke of so much with so little words said. "Before we both do something that we might regret, are you sure that this is what you want?" The taller man said. Vegeta moaned, sliding his hands to lock behind the taller mans' neck, and then leaned into him. He buried his face into the crook of Goku's neck and inhaled his heady, hypnotizing scent.  
  
The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the prince and sunk his nose into Vegeta's wet hair, loving the strong scent that screamed Vegeta. He didn't repeat the question, as he knew that Vegeta would answer it in his own time. The Prince leaned up so that he was just inches from Goku's ear and whispered, "Of course I'm sure, baka. This is...is everything that I've wanted...and possibly more," The smaller Sayjin finished in barely that of a whisper. Then he nudged Goku's head to the side and nipped his the exposed neck. Goku let out a ragged breath and turned his head a bit more, letting Vegeta have his way. The Sayjin No Ouji smirked against his neck and let his tongue play with his collarbone. Goku let his hands roam over his lovers back, cherishing the feeling of being able to hold the prince in his arms, and call him his. Of course, there's so much more that they would have to go through for the bonding to be complete, but this sure as hell was a start.  
  
The electrical feeling that ran through their veins, and the soft touches led to uneven breathing, a warm feeling in their stomachs and pounding in their ears. It felt as if they were cascading across the sky, leaving time to itself and all that's foolish enough to refuse it. The two Sayjins' embraced time, as they had plenty, and love was a thing that time could not hold in it's rough, aging grasp. There was nothing else that mattered, nothing else that could ruin this moment. It was a moment that the Gods' had been waiting for an eternity for, and when it finally came, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could shatter the moment.   
  
The wind blew softly as the rain lessened, disturbing the ocean, rippling the trees, and cooling off the two passionate figures on the pier. Goku threw his head toward the heavens and fisted his hands into the coarse, and yet silky-soft hair of the man in front of him. Vegeta licked slowly, dancing patterns of circles, along the taller man's neck all the way up to his chin, where he nipped softly. Goku slowly let his head fall down so he could kiss Vegeta. Kiss him for all he was worth. A kiss that would bring them together, let him roam inside the other's thoughts, feel the friction between them as the mating process began.  
  
It was an all-out war of tongue as the two remaining Sayjin's unleashed all their feelings to each other. As they explored one another's mouth for all it was worth, Vegeta fisted his hands into the taller mans' unruly hair. Goku's hands roamed from his princes' hair back to the compact, muscular chest, where his hands grabbed frantically at the coat that Vegeta was wearing. The prince broke the kiss gently, reluctantly and looked upon the treasure before him. The taller man still had his eyes closed, his lips a cherry-red and pursed, as if expecting the prince to return to his lips. Which, in fact, he did. Just a tender, soft kiss, just brushing the others' wonderful, fine lips.   
  
After pulling back just enough so that he was a hair away from Goku's lips, Vegeta whispered, "Kakarott, I suggest that if you wish to continue, that you find us someplace to stay for the night," The prince let his hands drop from Goku's hair to rest upon his burly shoulders. The taller Sayjin opened his eyes and looked down at Vegeta, then smirked. Taking one hand from Vegeta's coat and wrapping the other around the princes' slim waist, he asked, "Well, where to?" Vegeta smirked in return and said softly, "My place," That was all that was needed, and Goku used Instant Transmission to get to their destination. Vegeta had a two storey house in a woods, with a lake near by.   
  
Inside the house on the second floor, in the master bed room, they reappeared, still in the same position. Vegeta looked up at Goku and his smirked widened. The prince ferally pounced, knocking his possession back onto the luxuriant bed so that he was on top. He knew that he would not be the dominate role, but the submissive, but at this point, he couldn't care less. As long as it meant being Goku's he was all for it. The smaller of the two pinned his prize to the bed by sitting on his stomach, thighs locked securely beside the taller mans' hips. Raising his arms above his head, he pulled off both his shirt and coat with one smooth, teasing motion. Below him, Goku watched on in fascination as the prince put on an erotic display. Licking his lips, Vegeta dropped the clothing beside the bed onto the floor, and ran his hands down his own chest, as if it pleasured him to no end.  
  
Just the fact in knowing that his soon to be mate was watching him and enjoying what he was seeing, turned Vegeta on more if that at all was possible. Goku let out a throaty moan as Vegeta ground his hips into Goku's. Then his prince leaned down and worked his hands up into the taller mans' shirt and coat and swiftly pulled the clothing over his loves head and threw them onto the floor. Then he leaned down, so slowly, that Goku thought he would never reach those sexy lips. Finally, they kissed. Erotic, grotesque, fantastic, and unforgettable. Tongues roamed for further discovery, hands caressing on their own accord, and hips rocking to ease a small amount of tension between the two. They parted for some much needed air and Vegeta was so turned on by it all that it was almost painful. Goku was just the same...only he had plans in mind.  
  
He had dreamed about this night for so long that there was so many things that he wanted to try with the other man. He smirked and swiftly rolled them over so that he was the one pinning Vegeta down. Instincts kicked in a while ago, and they registered that he was the dominate roll. And the dominate roll gave pleasure before receiving it. He leaned down and captured one of Vegeta's rosy nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and nipped. Vegeta moaned and threw his head back, his arms clinging to Goku's back. Then Goku moved on, licking and laying sweet kisses in the crevasses of Vegeta. When he reached the boundary line of Vegeta's black, leather pants he growled deep in his throat and slowly worked on unbuttoning the restraining garment. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, he hooked his fingers under the pant line and worked them slowly over Vegeta's milky thighs, to his ankles where Goku slipped them off impatiently. Goku took in the sight of his prince, as naked as the day he was born. It was wonderful, glorious, thrilling, stimulating and so much more. His eyes traveled up to Vegeta's, where he saw a small blush creep into his desires face.  
  
Slowly, Goku smiled and leaned down over his manhood and gently blew at the tip. Vegeta moaned and tried, very impatient on getting what he wanted, to push Goku's head down onto his arousal. "Kakarott..." Vegeta moaned, throwing his head back onto the soft, bed. Goku came down upon what Vegeta was begging him to please and swirled his tongue around, slowly. His prince let out a roar as he bobbed his head up and down, testing him. Vegeta's muscles tensed, almost to the point where he reached the sky, pleasure ready to wash over him in phenomenal waves, but then it stopped. Vegeta groaned in disappointment, hands reaching out to search for his lover as his eyes remain closed tightly. Goku worked on removing his pants and then turned around to see something that he never thought that he would see. Vegeta was searching for him. It was like he was begging him to continue, pleading almost.  
  
Goku returned to his lover and was thanked with his head being roughly pulled down to meet the lips of his prince's. Slowly, he positioned his length between Vegeta's legs, and slowly pushed his way in. Vegeta cried out as white-hot pain shot through him, and he clung to Goku. The taller Sayjin, on the other hand, had his head tilted back, mouth slightly agape as he entered the prince. Damn...he was so fucking tight. Slowly, he pulled back and thrust forward gently, waiting for Vegeta to get used to him. As he set the pace, Vegeta moaned wildly at the new sensation pulling him toward completion. "Oh god, Kakarott..." Vegeta panted. Goku answered with a primal growl as he thrust faster, and harder, making his prince writhe beneath him with unbelievable pleasure. Reaching his climax, Vegeta bit down hard into Goku's neck, riding out his ecstacy. Goku still thrust into Vegeta, so close that it was almost painful. With a feral roar, he came inside Vegeta and bit into his lovers neck in return.  
  
After they both regained a small amount of breath, Goku pulled Vegeta close to him and covered them up with the blankets. "I...I had no idea..that you...were so damn good in bed," Vegeta managed between soft pants. Goku chuckled and buried his face into Vegeta's hair and mumbled a goodnight and fell asleep, with everything he could ever want. Or so he thought.  
  
In West City there was a bright flash of blue light, and out through the rain emerged a Sayjin and a Sayjin female, both baring crowns. After the light faded, the looked as normal as would anything strange walking through West City, except the fact that they both exchanged worried, frantic looks as they headed off toward Capsule Corp.  
  
*****  
  
So? What did you think!? I simply must know. I sort of left you with a cliff hanger...sorry. It'll be a while until I update though because I'm heading down to the Virgin Islands for a cruise. I'm so excited!! Well, until next time, Ja ne! ~Geta's Princess 


End file.
